


Silver Ice and RWBY stars

by Heathstar, IreneMel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, New Dust Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathstar/pseuds/Heathstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneMel/pseuds/IreneMel
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Willow Schnee





	1. Prologue

For the people of Remnant, stories are incredibly important. A story over a great hunt, a story of hope and fear, of triumph and defeat, and even stories about love and romance were important. Many legends and rumors surrounded four mysterious beings known only as The Maidens, and some of these rumors and legends were true. But with the legend of The Maidens there was also the Legend of The Warrior. While The Maidens were created to serve as peacekeepers and if the situation required: destroyers, The Warrior was created with the sole purpose of protecting both The Maidens, and the world of Remnant. Unlike the four Maidens, whose power was devised from nature itself, The Warrior’s power was derived from Human potential, of Hope, of Strength, and Will, making the Warrior the absolute limit of what a human was capable of.

While The Maidens’ powers continued on every time their host died, The Warrior’s power did not. Every time The Warrior died, it fell asleep for one hundred years or until a worthy host was found. During these periods of time, The Maidens had no guardian to protect them from mortal danger, no shield to stop lethal attacks. Also unlike The Maidens, every host of the Warrior could use one ability from a previous one, each ability passed onto the next Warrior, then the next. Eventually, as each Warrior grew in strength, as more abilities were passed down, more people started hunting The Warriors, determined to inherit the power and corrupt it so the next Warriors were darker, more evil, destroyers instead of protectors. All it did was give the next Warrior a target to avenge their predecessors. After generations and generations of Warriors, their story was forgotten, but the power still lingered, sleeping until it was needed again, almost three thousand years later.


	2. The Bastard of Snow

Colin Eis. The bastard of snow. That was what he was called in the criminal underworld of Vale. For a bastard son of a Schnee, he sure didn’t act like it. While most Schnees were stuck up pricks who only cared about what could get them the most money or what got the job done, Colin acted somewhat laid-back, never forcing people to help him. He was used to being alone, he grew up on the streets, had to scavenge, pickpocket and steal to survive. And personally, he thought he had done a damn good job. He had no idea where his skills came from, all he knew was that they were there, and he could use them. It was like his muscles knew what to do to be as quiet, stealthy and as subtle as possible, even if Colin didn’t. Colin just chalked it up to his Semblance, but the truth he wouldn’t discover until much later. But at the moment, he was in a meeting with the self-proclaimed “King” of the criminal underworld: Adam Taurus, Leader of a splinter group of the White Fang, an all Faunus organization fighting for equality. Colin would have to lie to say he didn’t respect them, he may have been the only Schnee to even think it was a possibility.

“So? The hell you want?” Colin may have laid-back with his guard down, but Colin had seen Adam in action firsthand. Colin had a rule: NEVER let your guard down around someone with strength to cut straight through Aura. Never.

“To simply talk. You are known as the best smuggler and thief in Vale, after all. The White Fang is in need of your services.” Adam said, his trenchcoat flapping slightly in the wind, as was Colin’s shirt.

“Cargo? If it’s drugs or something similar then fine, if people or troops then you can go the hell away. I don’t smuggle people. Ever. Sorry if that offends you, but I made it a personal vow to never smuggle troops into my home.” Adam scowled at Colin’s statement, before realization crossed his face.

“But is your home not in Atlas? Because I was under the impression that you were a Sch…” Before Adam even finished his sentence a blade fell out of Colin’s sleeve into his palm, then Colin pointed the point of it at Adam’s throat.

“I. Am. NOT A SCHNEE! If I was, do you honestly think I would spend my time trying to survive? DO YOU?! Fuck. Off. This meeting is over. Go talk with Torchwick if you want a mercenary.” Colin said hotly and with such venom, Adam thought he was dealing with a snake Faunus for a second. Then he saw the silver eyed, white haired, royally pissed off person in front of him. Colin suddenly sheathed his sword and walked off, straight off the building they had held the meeting on. Colin, being resourceful, grabbed a nearby fire escape and climbed down, while Adam had called in a small airship, scowling and glaring at Colin the entire time. “Fuck, I need a drink. To Junior’s I go.” Colin thought as he began the long trek to Junior’s club. If Adam was the king, then Junior was definitely the Spymaster. If you needed information about a job, a person, blackmail material on important people, he was the guy to go to. Junior had one rule in his club: Don’t start trouble. If you followed that rule, you were welcome no matter what age you were. Colin was only seventeen, but he could order alcohol like someone who was say… thirty. Junior didn’t particularly care. If your money was good, and you didn’t start trouble, you were welcome at Junior’s club. Fifteen minutes of walking later, Colin arrived at the club, and knocked only once. Junior had a system, if you were a high-bounty criminal like Adam or Colin, you only had to knock once. If you were lower bounty then you didn’t have to knock at all, since you weren’t as important to Junior.

“Hey Ice King. How’d the meeting go?” Junior said, polishing a glass as Colin stabbed his knife through the counter he was standing at.

“Horribly, Adam wanted to transport troops. I told him to fuck off, to his face. Gimme a strawberry sunrise would ya Junior? Extremely potent.” Colin said and he heard a chuckle come from the older man, as he always ordered a sunrise after a bad job. A hand was put on Colin’s shoulder and Colin sighed.

“I told you Adam, I don’t smuggle people, so just fuck off and leave me alone!” Colin said and a black haired scruffy man jumped back, holding his arms up defensively, not even bothering with the sword strapped to his lower back.

“I’m just here looking for someone. I think you might be the guy I’m looking for, with the silver eyes and all. Not here for a fight, kay kid? Name’s Qrow, who’re you?” Qrow said carefully, but Colin knew he wasn’t on guard. He was one hundred percent… *Sniff* Nevermind, he wasn’t underestimating Colin, he was just drunk. Extremely drunk.

“Colin. Colin Eis, also known as the Bastard of Snow, and you are Qrow Branwen, Professional Huntsman and resident drunkard of Vale.” Qrow’s eyes widened at Colin’s name, before nodding and walking away, looking actually shocked. Colin shrugged and went back to his drink, before he heard Qrow mutter something that caught his attention.

“Willow is going to kill me, then use her Semblance to summon me just to kill me again. If not, then Winter will.” Qrow said and just before Colin turned around to ask him about it, he had disappeared.

*On a nearby rooftop* Qrow had appeared on a nearby rooftop along with a woman who had a katana strapped to her left hip, along with a mask that heavily resembled a Grimm, creatures of pure destruction.

“Did you find him?” she asked and Qrow nodded nervously, since his sister’s tone was not at all friendly.

“Yeah. I found him Raven. The newest Warrior. And of course it’s my kid. I can only sense his aura, but in him was like… the sun. I could see it perfectly, like the power was stronger than ever. I guess a couple millennia of dirtnaps meant the Warrior regained a lot of energy.” Qrow explained and his sister Raven smiled under her mask.

“Good. I would hate for my nephew to die if he is strong. If not, then oh well.” Raven said cruelly before she slashed the air and a red portal opened. “See you, Qrow.” she said as she walked through the portal and the portal closed, leaving Qrow alone on a cold rooftop. He simply jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a roll. He simply dusted himself off and walked away, ignoring the gaping looks from people.

*Far Away from Colin and Qrow*

A tall woman holding a glass of red wine suddenly gasped and dropped her glass, not even registering the sound of the glass shattering. Her astounded expression was thanks to an image that appeared on the screen in front of her, an image sent by one Qrow Branwen. An image of a white-haired, silver eyed, boy drinking at a bar, labeled simply: “Found him.” A message followed, saying simply: “Sorry it took so long.” The woman covered her mouth with a hand as tears started to form in her eyes. Tears of sadness, and tears of happiness. Happiness from the fact that her long lost son had been found, but sadness from the fact she abandoned him in the first place. She picked up a phone, quickly dialed in a number and waited.

“This is Willow Schnee. Prep a Bullhead to Vale. The city. Do not record the flight.” Willow said, determination flooding her being. Determination to make up for her failure as a parent.

*Back with Colin*

“Maybe I should start a club. One that caters to both Faunus and Humans. Dunno, could work.” Colin said off-handedly and Junior snorted.

“If that ends up being successful I give you my word that I will come work for you, no matter your situation. You make that happen, I pay you about three thousand Lien and you get an employee. Deal?” Junior said, sticking out a hand for a handshake, which Colin happily accepted. Now he had a reason to start that club.


End file.
